


Na bruma leve das paixões que vêm de dentro

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: F/F, M/M, e late valentines fic, festa junina compadres
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Julinho pela primeira vez decide levar um namorado a festa junina da igreja que frequentou a vida inteira. E isso resulta em muito mais emoções do que ele antecipara.





	Na bruma leve das paixões que vêm de dentro

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic era para ser de dia dos namorados, mas como podemos ver, eu atrasei fenomenalmente. MAS ela também é uma fic especial de festa junina, então eu ainda estou na data. 
> 
> AQUELAS NOTAS QUE VOCÊS CONHECEM: Isso não tem a ver com o canon de CDC, aliás, tem OCzinhos aqui pra florear a história de tão não canon que é e isso tem absolutamente zero relação com os atores, não importa o quanto eles tentem confundir a sua cabeça do contrário. 
> 
> Agradecimentos: Capotadora de Insegurança Oficial pela betagem. Isso soou meio amoroso, mas você sabe que eu te odeio.
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

A festa junina da paróquia onde Dona Rosana frequentava era bem conhecida na região, tomava uma rua inteira e além das barracas da festa, havia uma festança extra oficial que estendia a bagunça também pela próxima rua. Era um boa oportunidade dos religiosos e dos que serviam a religião da comida e da bebida se reunirem. 

 

Julinho não frequentava a igreja decentemente a anos (tirando para fazer aquela média nas datas mais importantes do ano ou quando morria alguém), mas Dona Rosana sempre fazia questão que o filho comparecesse na festa. Ela, católica devotada e participante, sempre ajudava na barraca dos doces, fazendo o seu tradicional bolo de fubá, sua especialidade.

 

Apesar de ser uma festa pública, acabava sendo um negócio um tanto intimista demais, muita gente com quem Julinho convivera desde a infância ou que o vira crescer por metro quadrado e geralmente jamais levaria seus peguetes para uma festa dessas. Só ia, comia, bebia, e vazava, voltando só para ajudar a mãe no final da festa.

 

Mas, esse ano era diferente. Porque não tinha um peguete, tinha um namorado oficial, mesmo que achasse o termo meio caído. Tinha um palestrinha para chamar de seu e fazia questão de exibi-lo para as senhoras amigas de sua mãe.

 

Nunca pensara que o simples ato de andar de sua casa até a festa, de mãos dadas com Maurílio iria ser uma coisa tão especial. E Maurílio nem percebia nada, conversando com ele sobre trivialidades enquanto se aproximavam da festa. Como se Julinho não estivesse com o coração na boca, como se não se sentisse um adolescente de novo com a pura adrenalina da novidade. Quase queria perguntar se para Maurílio era realmente tão fácil assim, mas mantinha a compostura e o jeito seguro e relaxado de quem estava totalmente sob controle.

 

Adentraram a festa, o DJ botando para tocar umas músicas de sertanejo raiz enquanto a banda ainda se arrumava no palco. Tinham ido mais cedo, a festa ainda mal esquentara para valer.

 

Julinho cruzava olhares com conhecidos, trocando sorrisos e acenos rápidos, ninguém realmente com quem tivesse nenhum tipo de relacionamento mais próximo. Mesmo assim, notara como alguns se demoravam com o olhar ao reparar nas mãos dadas dos dois. Não resistiu, levando as mãos ainda unidas a boca e dando um beijo nas costas da mão de Maurílio, que riu.

 

\- Que ataque de romantismo é esse? Que eu saiba, dia dos namorados já passou.

 

\- Agora é proibido ser carinhoso em outros dias, dodói? - Respondeu, sorrindo. - Só estou de bom humor, nada demais.

 

Maurilio o encarava com olhos curiosos, mas resolveu não perguntar.

 

Foram direto a barraca onde Dona Rosana trabalhava, para informar de sua chegada. Ela ficou toda animada assim que os viu e saiu da barraquinha. 

\- Julinho! Que bom que veio cedo esse ano! E você trouxe o Maurílio! - Ela correu para cumprimentar o cinéfilo, dando beijos estalados nas suas bochechas. - Espero que goste da festa, querido.

 

\- É um prazer estar aqui, Dona Rosana. - Respondeu, charmoso. Maurílio sempre parecia ter muito mais jeito com a terceira idade do que com gente da sua faixa etária. - E também não ia perder a oportunidade de comer o seu famoso bolo de fubá. 

 

Sua mãe riu, toda boba. 

 

\- Ah, querido! Para você eu faço quando quiser! - Se voltou para o filho. - Já cuprimentou o padre? A sua catequista?

 

\- Mãe, eu acabei de chegar.

 

\- Não esqueça de falar com todo mundo! Todos sentem a sua falta…

 

Resolveu que era um boa hora de cortar o assunto, antes que a mãe fosse querer lhe puxar para a igreja de novo.

 

\- Por que você não me ajuda apresentando o Maurílio pro resto das suas amigas da barraca, ein?

 

Aquilo distraiu Rosana, que se virou para a barraca.

 

\- Gente, esse é o namorado do meu filho, Maurílio! 

 

No total eram mais quatro senhoras, um senhor e uma mocinha mais jovem, neta de uma das senhoras. As quatro se empolgaram em vir cumprimentar Maurílio, comentando como ele era bonito e também dando os parabéns para Julinho. O senhor carrancudo só deu um aperto de mão e a mocinha, um sorriso tímido. Uma das senhoras, Dona Graça, logo perguntou quando seria o casamento. Julinho desconversou, antes que ela começasse um interrogatório sobre filhos ou algo assim. Tudo que não queria era que assustassem Maurílio nessa fase do namoro.

 

Depois de cumprimentarem a todos, continuaram sua caminhada.

 

Maurílio se aconchegou no seu braço, aproveitando a temperatura mais baixa de desculpa.

 

\- Você realmente conhece muita gente aqui, não é?

 

\- É, quando eu era mais novo eu tava sempre nessas coisas de igreja, sabe como é. 

 

\- Acho que nem consigo te imaginar na igreja.

 

\- O que? Tá achando que eu era beato, é? Se enganou, neném, eu sempre fui exatamente como você conhece agora. Tava aqui para pegar mulher. E uns caras, ocasionalmente.

 

\- Então… Estamos no antro dos seus ex? Eu deveria ficar preocupado? - Era claro que Maurílio estava brincando, mas mesmo assim, Julinho parou, dando sua atenção total a ele.

 

\- Imagina, moreno. - Deu um selinho no namorado. - Ninguém aqui sabe dirigir uma kombi e inventar palavras como você.

 

Maurílio já estava pronto para retrucar quando seu celular fez um barulho no seu bolso. Sussurrou “um minuto” e pegou o celular, checando o que era.

 

\- Uhm… - Começou, olhando Julinho um tanto incerto. - Então, a Amanda disse que vai vir aqui. Eu comentei com ela da festa, que a gente vinha. Não tem problema, tem?

 

Julinho deu de ombros. 

 

\- Ela não vai querer ficar grudada na gente, vai?

 

Maurílio riu.

 

\- Não, ela detesta ficar de vela. - Digitou uma resposta para a irmã e voltou a colocar o celular no bolso. - Ela deve ter ficado entediada em casa.

 

\- Uhum. - Concordou, sem ligar muito. Era difícil imaginar que qualquer coisa pudesse estragar sua noite perfeita, principalmente quando estava num humor tão bom. Antes de continuarem o passeio, viu uma figura conhecida e cochichou para Maurílio. - Ali, tá vendo o velho barbado? É o Padre João, ele é meio surdo e polonês, se prepara.

 

Maurílio o olhou com aquela cara de “não entendi, mas ok” e os dois foram em direção ao velho padre, que se apoiava numa bengalinha e tinha uma longa barba branca.

 

\- Benção, Padre João. - Julinho estendeu a mão para o senhor, que abriu um sorriso ao reconhecê-lo.

 

\- Deus te abençoe, filho. - Ele disse, apertando sua mão, o sotaque bem carregado de sempre, mesmo depois de anos no Brasil. Largou a mão dele, dando batidinhas carinhosas em sua bochecha. - Sempre te vejo aqui, muito bom, muito bom. As ovelhas nunca ficam totalmente perdidas, não é?

 

Julinho sempre ficava levemente desconfortável com o senhor que sempre o tratava como se ainda fosse uma criancinha.

 

\- Padre, esse é o meu namorado, Maurílio. - Disse apontando para o lado.

 

O Padre olhou Maurílio, apertando os olhos.

 

\- Maurício?

 

\- Maurílio. - Falou um pouco mais alto.

 

Deu umas batidinhas na bochecha de Maurílio também.

 

\- Oi, meu filho. Onde você mora? Tem irmãos? Já foi casado? Tem filhos?

 

\- Ahm... - Maurílio olhou Julinho, na dúvida se era para responder. Julinho foi ao seu resgate:

 

\- Padre, não é uma confissão, não precisa pegar a ficha dele.

 

\- Ah, sim, tem razão, tem razão. - O velho senhor voltou a segurar a bengala com as duas mãos.

 

\- Ele gosta de saber tudo de todo mundo da igreja. - Julinho sussurrou para Maurílio. 

 

Maurílio sorriu.

 

\- É um prazer te conhecer, Padre.

 

\- É um prazer também. Você vai trazer o Júlio de volta para a igreja?

 

\- Ah… Eu não sou exatamente religioso. - Ele respondeu, um tanto desconfortável.

 

\- Júlio, traz o rapaz pra igreja então.

 

\-  _ Padre João…  _ \- Julinho usou um tom de aviso.

 

\- Eu nunca desisto de uma boa ovelha, Júlio. Mas parece um bom rapaz, fico feliz de ver você com alguém de verdade. Parece que é pra valer, dessa vez.

 

Julinho ficou meio envergonhado e sussurrou para Maurilio:

 

\- Ele tá velho, já deve tar meio ruim da cabeça, liga não.

 

\- Ele me parece bastante ciente das coisas. - Maurílio retrucou, um leve toque de zombaria na voz. Se voltou ao padre. - Eu também espero que seja para valer, Padre João.

 

O Padre sorriu.

 

\- Bom, muito bom. É uma ovelha boa. Eu sei. - Estendeu sua bengala para Julinho. - Segura para mim, eu vou benzer o seu namorado.

 

Julinho segurou a bengala dele enquanto Padre João fazia o sinal da cruz no ar e começou a falar um monte de coisa para Maurílio em polonês. Maurílio inclinou a cabeça, um pouco sem jeito, sem saber se estava agindo certo realmente. Depois de alguns minutos, Padre João encerrou, novamente fazendo o sinal da cruz, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para pegar a bengala de volta.

 

\- Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, Júlio, sabe onde me encontrar.

 

\- Tá bom, Padre João. Vê se não bebe, o senhor tá velho.

 

\- Que? Ah, sim, vou beber sim, obrigado.

 

Julinho apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto o senhor voltava a seu trajeto.

 

Maurílio sussurrou para Julinho.

 

\- O que ele falou pra mim?

 

\- Ninguém sabe, mas a gente deduz que seja algo bom.

 

\- Então tá. - Riu. - Sua família era próxima do padre ou algo assim?

 

\- Ele… Meio que ajudou bastante quando a coisa tava feia lá em casa. É meio da família sim, acho.. 

 

Continuaram seu caminho pela festa, dando mais uma volta sem ser parados por ninguém, até Julinho sentir alguém golpear-lhe no braço, não com força o suficiente para realmente doer.

 

Se virou, vendo uma senhora negra gordinha que o golpeara com um leque fechado e o olhava feio.

 

\- Que isso, Tia Maria? Eu nem fiz nada! 

 

\- Mas sempre faz! - A senhora retrucou. -  Moleque bagunceiro! Nem parou para falar comigo, tá com vergonha de mim?

 

\- Claro que não, Tia Maria.

 

Se soltou de Maurílio para dar um abraço na senhora. Assim que se soltou dela, chamou a atenção dela para Maurílio.

 

\- Maurílio, essa é a Tia Maria, ela foi minha catequista.

 

\- Ainda sou.

 

\- Ainda é. Tia Maria, esse é o Maurílio, meu namorado.

 

Ela olhou Maurílio surpresa, como se só agora o notasse realmente.

 

\- Prazer, Dona Maria. - Maurílio sorriu.

 

\- Pras crianças é tia. - Ela corrigiu.

 

\- Ah... Prazer, Tia Maria. - Ele reiterou, um tanto confuso.

 

\- Ele não é daqui da paróquia. - Ela notou. - Você tá namorando sério, Julinho?

 

\- Você me julga muito mal, Tia Maria. Eu e o Maurílio nos conhecemos a bastante tempo já. Ele também trabalha com transporte.

 

\- Você sabe que tipo de traste o Julinho é? - Ela perguntou, ressabiada.

 

\- Sei sim, pode acreditar. - Maurílio sorria ao dizer isso e Julinho franziu o cenho, olhando para ele.

 

\- Parabéns. Maurílio, não é? - Ela falou, abrindo um sorriso agora. - Deve ter dado jeito nesse garoto. Coisa que eu nunca consegui. - Deu um outro tapa em Julinho com o leque. - Toma vergonha na cara, se você machucar o Maurílio eu vou atrás de você, sua peste!

 

\- Eu não vou, tia! Poxa, confia em mim.

 

Ela revirou os olhos.

 

\- Espero mesmo. - Ela voltou a sorrir para Maurílio. - Espero que curta a festa. Se tiver algum problema, eu boto ele de castigo.

 

\- Pode deixar. - Maurílio falou, rindo. 

 

Depois que Tia Maria se afastou, Maurílio deu um beijo no rosto de Julinho, que parecia meio amuado com o encontro. 

 

\- Tá tudo bem?

 

\- Tá, é só que a Tia Maria só sabe me fazer passar vergonha.

 

\- Eu achei legal. Ela tá cuidando de você.

 

\- Ela é maluca, isso sim. Sempre foi.

 

Maurílio riu.

 

\- Vamos comprar alguma coisa para comer. Já estou com fome.

 

Depois de discutirem sobre o que iam comer, acabaram indo na barraca de milho. Maurílio não resistia a um milho cozido e Julinho decidiu acompanhá-lo nessa.

 

Foram para um canto fora da circulação para acabar de comer. Já tinham terminado e procuravam um lixo para jogar as espigas quando ouviram uma voz às suas costas:

 

\- Olha que lindo, o casal do ano!

 

Nem precisavam se virar para saber que era Amanda. A surpresa veio quando viram Simone ao lado dela, as duas a caráter de vestido caipira.

 

\- Oi, Simone. - Maurílio sorriu. - Não sabia que você vinha também.

 

Simone sorriu, parecendo meio desconfortável.

 

\- A Amanda não me deu muita escolha.

 

\- Eu descobri que ela nunca dançou quadrilha! - Amanda logo se manifestou. - Nem na escola, ela fugia! Não dá pra ninguém viver assim!

 

\- Eu estava ótima sem dançar e você me tirou do _ trabalho!  _ \- Simone reclamou.

 

\- Você só trabalha, Simone. - Julinho interviu. - Tem que relaxar também.

 

Finalmente, ela sorriu, mais verdadeiramente.

 

\- É, acho que sim. Mesmo que eu esteja me sentindo meio ridícula.

 

\- É festa junina, todo mundo fica um pouco mais ridículo. - Disse Maurílio.

 

\- Maurí, você que tá aqui a mais tempo, faz um favor pra mim? - Amanda começou. - A Si tá doida por uma pamonha, mostra pra ela onde é?

 

\- Claro. - Maurilio sorriu para Simone, levando-a até a barraca. Julinho fez menção de segui-los, mas Amanda passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

 

\- Você não, cunhado, tenho um assunto com você.

 

Julinho olhou desconfiado para ela.

 

\- Fala aí, então. 

 

\- Essa quadrilha aí, será que rola de botarem eu e a Simone pra casar?

 

De todas as coisas que Julinho podia esperar, essa não era uma delas.

 

_ \- Você quer casar com a Simone? _

 

\- Não! - Ela respondeu imediatamente, os olhos arregalados, meio na defensiva. - Quer dizer, quero! De brincadeira só, por enquanto. Mas eu tava pensando em pedir ela em namoro. Tipo, sério.

 

Julinho a olhava incrédulo e ela percebeu.

 

\- Ei, não me olhe assim! Se meu irmãozinho conseguiu consertar você, era sinal de que os fins dos tempos estavam chegando mesmo, até pra mim.

 

\- Porra, mas eu achei que vocês mal tinham começado a sair! Desde quando tu gosta dela?

 

\- Isso é o que você pensa, garanhão. Tô de olho na controladora de VT de vocês a tempos, só que ela não costuma me levar muito a sério. Quero fazer algo grande pra ela saber que é pra valer.

 

\- Boa sorte com isso aí, então. Posso te indicar com quem falar sobre isso de casar. Na hora da quadrilha, tem um cara muito alto de cabelo comprido. Você vai saber na hora. Pede pra ele, pode falar que é minha amiga se ele perguntar quem é você. O nome dele é André.

 

Amanda sorriu, dando uns tapinhas nas suas costas.

 

\- Sabia que a gente ia se dar melhor como cunhados do que como namorados. Vê se cuida do meu irmão, não deixa ele beber mais de um quentão não!

 

\- Tá, eu já conheço os pontos fracos do palestrinha. Vai atrás da sua garota, vai.

 

Era vagamente estranho imaginar que seu dia especial ia se tornar o dia especial de mais alguém. E era estranho que agora o número de pessoas  _ diferentes _ na sua intimidade tivesse crescido. Ficara esses anos todos sem misturar amizades externas com a galera da sua infância e adolescência e, de repente, por causa de Maurílio, essa divisão acabava.

 

Não era tão ruim assim.

 

Maurílio e Simone voltavam da barraca e Amanda tratou de sumir com a garota. Maurílio veio na sua direção.

 

\- Sua irmã vai pedir a Simone em namoro. - Julinho avisou. Ela não pedira para que ele guardasse segredo, então era melhor que ele falasse logo para Maurílio não ficar ofendido de não saber depois.

 

Maurílio estreitou os olhos na direção que elas foram, fazendo biquinho:

 

\- Ela nem para falar isso pra mim.

 

\- Deixa ela, ela devia tar com medo de você dar ataque de irmãozinho ciumento.

 

\- Quando eu dei ataque de irmãozinho ciumento?

 

Julinho sorriu, passando os braços ao redor do ombro dele. 

 

\- Esquece, palestrinha. Vamos atrás de algo para beber, ok? E deixa sua irmã, ela e a Simone merecem.

 

\- Eu sei. - Ele bufou, ainda com um biquinho.

 

Julinho não resistiu e o puxou para um beijo mais demorado. Quando se separaram, Maurílio não estava mais parecendo amuado e voltou a se aninhar perto dele.

 

Compraram um quentão para cada e depois Julinho o levou para fora da festa, para a lateral da igreja, onde ficava bem escuro e vazio, ideal para darem uns amassos.

 

Se dividiam entre beber e se beijar, Julinho pressionando o corpo de Maurílio contra o muro. Maurílio mantinha uma das mãos afundadas no seu cabelo, causando arrepios em Julinho que nada tinham a ver com os vinte graus que faziam naquela noite. Julinho sussurrava todo o tipo de sacanagem no ouvido de Maurílio e ele ria, reclamando que estavam num ambiente de igreja, que deviam se comportar, mas era claro que ele estava gostando também.

 

Depois que terminaram as bebidas, livrando as mãos dos copos que Julinho deixou encostados no muro, continuaram num amasso quente, Julinho logo se animando um pouco demais e tentando desabotoar a blusa xadrez de Maurílio.

 

Maurílio segurou sua mão de leve.

 

\- Para com isso, tá frio, olha onde estamos! Em casa a gente resolve isso.

 

Julinho, ainda não querendo se separar, beijou seu pescoço, ouvindo Maurílio suspirar. 

  
  


\- Tá bom, você tem razão. - Disse Julinho, se afastando um pouco. - Mas só porque eu não quero levar uma coça da Tia Maria.

 

Maurílio franziu o cenho.

 

\- Isso já aconteceu?

 

\- Melhor não falarmos sobre isso.

 

Voltaram a festa e agora a banda já estava no palco, tocando músicas bem clássicas da data. Depois de jogarem os copos de plástico fora, decidiram ir até a barraca da mãe de Julinho para comer bolo.

 

Quando se aproximaram, viram que Tia Maria estava lá conversando com Dona Rosana. A mãe acenou para eles se aproximarem.

 

\- Não são uma casal lindo, Maria? - Dona Rosana comentou toda emocionada.

 

\- Parece, mas eu conheço seu filho. Tem que ficar de olho nele.

 

\- Ai, Maria! - Ela resmungou, nem um pouco feliz com o comentário sobre seu filhinho.

 

\- Mãe, a gente veio comer bolo. - Julinho estendeu o dinheiro para ela, que logo se animou, pegando as notas.

 

\- Eu vou cortar um pedaço caprichado para vocês! - Ela se virou para ir tomar conta disso.

Maria se aproximou de Maurílio.

 

\- Esse aí quando fazia catequese, vivia fazendo bagunça, subia na cadeira e ficava fazendo palhaçada para chamar a atenção.

 

Maurílio riu, gostando da oportunidade de ficar sabendo histórias de infância de Julinho.

 

\- É mesmo? Ele era o palhaço da turma?

 

\- Não, ele nunca foi engraçado o suficiente para isso. Mas se achava engraçadinho.

 

\- Tia, eu tinha o que, sete? Oito? Dá um desconto. - Julinho se meteu.

 

\- Fica quieto, Julinho, to contando história agora. Será possível que até hoje não aprendeu a esperar sua vez para falar?

 

Julinho revirou os olhos e Maurílio riu. Rosana voltou, para sua alegria. Pelo menos Maria tentava maneirar em falar mal de Julinho do lado da mãe. Dona Graça também veio logo atrás.

 

\- Eu queria saber e a Rosana não soube me dizer - Começou Dona Graça, enquanto pegavam os bolos da mãos de Dona Rosana. - a quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

 

\- Bom… - Maurílio olhou para Julinho antes de responder. - Já faz uns cinco meses.

 

\- Nossa, nem eu sabia que era tanto tempo! - Dona Rosana exclamou, impressionada. 

 

\- É que não precisa ficar anunciando por aí, né, mãe. - Julinho respondeu. Não queria entrar em detalhes de porque não tinha falado nada e como isso era reflexo de relacionamentos anteriores que pouco sentia a necessidade de citá-los. Sem falar que durante o primeiro mês passava cada dia certo de que Maurílio ia largá-lo porque ia perceber que aquilo era loucura.

 

\- Mas você é muito ingênua, Rosana! - Tia Maria se intrometeu. - Esse menino desde pequeno gosta de esconder as coisas, que nem da vez que ele levou um cachorro para a catequese escondido na mochila.

 

\- Ele levou um cachorro na mochila? - Maurílio perguntou, incrédulo.

 

\- Sim e o bichinho começou a latir e ele tentou disfarçar dizendo que era ele latindo! E o cachorro nem era dele, era do vizinho!

 

Julinho decidiu que preferia não participar da sessão fofocas do seu passado, se virando de costas, comendo bolo e observando os arredores. Quando convidara Maurílio, sabia que era capaz de ressuscitarem histórias do seu passado e até que não se sentia tão estranho assim de dividir esse tipo de intimidade com ele.

 

Agora a festa já estava mais cheia, mais gente claramente de fora também estava lá, pelo comportamento alterado de quem bebera demais para uma festa de igreja. Alguns casais já dançavam forró agarradinhos. Entre eles, viu Amanda e Simone, parecendo em transe, uma olhando os olhos da outra e sorrindo. Chegou a conclusão de que eram um casal bonito e que ele poderia se acostumar a ter Simone de concunhada. Isto é, se todos os seus planos de nunca mais largar Maurílio dessem certo. Quem diria, ele com pensamentos tão românticos…

 

Continuou observando a festa, os conhecidos, tudo na sua devida normalidade. Até ter a impressão de ver uma dupla que com certeza não era para estar ali.

 

Cutucou Maurílio, precisando que alguém mais olhasse e confirmasse que ele não estava doido.

 

Maurílio se virou para ele e Julinho sussurrou:

 

\- Aqueles são Rogerinho e Renan? 

 

Maurílio acompanhou a sua linha de visão e arregalou os olhos.

 

\- Eu… Acho que sim.

 

Rapidamente, Maurílio se voltou novamente para as senhoras, dando alguma desculpa para que se afastassem. Logo depois, seguiram na direção em que viram a dupla.

 

O casal - devidamente caracterizado como um por estarem de mãos dadas e tudo - estavam de costas para eles, mas não tinha como não reconhecer aquelas silhuetas, mesmo com roupas de frio.

 

\- Que que ‘cês dois tão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Julinho, sem se importar em soar rude. Era realmente estranho vê-los ali, sabia que nenhum dos dois frequentava qualquer tipo de igreja e muito menos moravam próximo para não estarem ali de forma totalmente proposital. - Quem chamou vocês?

 

Os dois se viraram, nem ligando. Dividiam um espetinho de carne.

 

\- E isso aqui agora é sua festa, ô Julinho? - Rogerinho perguntou, passando o espetinho para Renan terminar. - Baixa sua bola, ô.

 

\- Renanzinho tava doido pra ir numa pescaria, num podia deixar o menino aguado assim! Depois morre porque não ganhou brinquedinho de chumbo do 1,99 e vocês aí agindo como se fossem donos do lugar! - Renan exclamou, apontando para eles acusadoramente com o palito.

 

\- Mas isso só funciona pra comida. - Maurílio se intrometeu.

 

\- E você quer que eu arrisque a vida do meu filho com isso, Maurílio, é isso mesmo?

 

\- Claro que não, Renan---

 

\- Mas tinha que ser justo aqui? - Julinho perguntou, meio irritado. - Porra, Rogerinho, não é você que adora falar que me tirou da igreja? Meio estranho você aqui agora.

 

Rogerinho deu de ombros, pouco intimidado. 

 

\- Eu faço o que eu quiser. 

 

Antes que continuassem a discussão, Simone e Amanda se juntaram ao grupo.

 

\- Ah, Rogerinho! Você veio mesmo! - Comentou Simone.

 

\- Você que falou da festa para ele então? - Julinho perguntou.

 

\- Ahm… Bom, sim, ele me mandou mensagem perguntando se sabia de alguma festa junina rolando hoje… - Simone o observou, curiosa. - Não podia?

 

Todos olharam para Julinho, esperando sua resposta.

 

\- Podia, claro… - Respondeu meio sem jeito.

 

A verdade é que não tinha nenhum tipo de argumento que justificasse não querer ter os amigos lá. Nessa altura do campeonato, tinha que admitir que eles já eram praticamente da sua família mesmo. Talvez fosse a hora dele se acostumar e parar de tentar manter alguma separação em sua vida “antes” e sua vida agora. Um dia, talvez tivesse realmente motivos para querer fugir, mas não mais.

 

\- Só achei estranho, sei lá, parece que querem fiscalizar a minha foda. - Respondeu, para não deixar um clima estranho no ar. Melhor puxar uma discussão que de repente deixar a conversa tomar um rumo sentimental.

 

\- Por que alguém aqui ia querer fiscalizar tua foda? - Amanda perguntou. - Todo mundo tem foda própria pra se preocupar.

 

\- Isso mesmo, Amanda! - Rogerinho exclamou e os dois trocaram um  _ high five _ .

 

\- Ai, gente, que termo horrível. - Simone murmurou, envergonhada, fingindo ajeitar os óculos só para poder cobrir a expressão envergonhada.

 

\- Mas aqui todo mundo fode, ô Simone. Tem que ter vergonha não, é natural do ser humano. - Renan se intrometeu, terminando o espetinho. 

 

\- Não, mas aí vou ter que discordar, porque foder não é termo pra Simone, que tem que respeitar a profissional também! - Rogerinho retrucou, sempre do lado da protegida.

 

Renan não se abalou:

 

\- Então ela pode fazer que nem a gente, ô Rogerinho. Fazer só amor. 

 

Os dois trocaram um beijo e Maurílio se inclinou para sussurrar para Julinho:

 

\- Eu acho que essa deve ser a sensação quando se é criança e vê adultos se beijando.

 

Julinho riu.

 

\- Virou criança agora, é, dodói? Acho difícil acreditar nessa. - Aproveitou para beijar o namorado também.

 

\- Putz, vamos dar o fora, não sirvo para candelabro. - Disse Amanda. - E a propósito, tá tendo uma confusão na barraca de pescaria, eu acho.

 

Rogerinho e Renan se separaram e olharam para trás.

 

\- Renanzinho! - Renan gritou e os dois correram para acudir o menino de sabe-se lá que enrascada tinha se metido.

 

Com o casal de mulheres também saindo, Julinho e Maurílio se viram sozinhos de novo.

 

Julinho ia falar algo, mas parou quando viu a expressão preocupada de Maurílio.

 

\- Tem certeza que tá tudo bem? - Ele perguntou. - Eles estarem aqui? Quer dizer, você pareceu meio… Estranho. 

 

Balançou a cabeça.

 

\- Não, foi o que eu disse mesmo, é só bobagem.

 

\- Se estiver desconfortável, a gente pode ir embora. - Ele falou, sério.

 

E Julinho foi atingido pela intensidade daquilo, de quanto Maurílio realmente ligava e via através de suas melhores atuações. Sorriu.

 

\- De jeito nenhum! Não dá para sair dessa festa sem comer quase nada. Vamos, antes que a gente tenha que ficar de vela pro Rogerinho e o Renan de novo.

 

Foram curtir o resto da festa. Comeram, dançaram um bom forró, beberam (ou melhor, Julinho bebeu e deu apenas alguns goles a Maurílio, por via das dúvidas. Ninguém precisava que seu namorado reencenasse cenas clássicas de filme em plena quermesse) e se divertiram. Passaram pela estranha experiência de encontrarem com exs de Julinho, a maioria casados, com filhos, a família perfeita. Não trocaram mais do que sorrisos e acenos, poucas vezes parando para falar qualquer coisa, mas fez questão de dizer a Maurílio quem eram, dividindo um pouco de seu passado, mesmo as partes duvidosas. Não sabia se era a bebida ou o lugar, mas sentia-se confortável e disposto para dividir mais de si mesmo com Maurílio e ele parecia grato por isso, pela expressão suave em seu rosto, como se tivesse orgulho dele por estar falando.

 

Também toparam mais algumas vezes com Rogerinho e Renan e era estranho vê-los juntos assim, e com Renanzinho ainda por cima. Era engraçado perceber o quanto eles pareciam uma família como qualquer outra, principalmente quando se estava longe e não se podia ouvir as barbaridades que provavelmente conversavam. Julinho pensava muito na sorte que tinha em ter Maurílio e poucas vezes parava para pensar que seus colegas experimentavam algo parecido. Sabia que eles estavam juntos há tempos, mas isso mudara tão pouco a dinâmica de relacionamento dos quatro que era como se só agora notasse que era mesmo verdade aquilo.

 

Assistiram a quadrilha juntos, de fora, Julinho apenas provocando Maurílio de brincadeira que ia levá-lo para dançar também, só para ver o desespero na expressão dele.

 

Mas queria ver o momento de Amanda e Simone, e ficaram na sua, assistindo, Julinho abraçando Maurílio confortavelmente pela cintura. E então Rogerinho e Renan se aproximaram, com certeza já sabendo o que ia acontecer também.

 

Viram a cara de Simone de surpresa quando do nada fora puxada para o casamento, se encolhendo e levando a mão a boca como se quisesse se enfiar em algum lugar, mas não sabia onde. Mas Amanda a puxou e assim como ocorrera na dança, em que Simone seguia Amanda como se não houvesse mais ninguém ao redor, deixou-se guiar e seu sorriso dizia tudo.

 

Os votos na hora da brincadeira foram mudados devidamente por André para “você aceita namorar com essa moça?” e Simone olhou Amanda boquiaberta. E se beijaram ao som de muitos gritos e palmas ao redor.

 

Julinho achou por bem fiscalizar o seu Dos Anjos, por via da dúvidas.

 

\- Tudo bem com você?

 

Maurílio revirou os olhos.

 

\- Tudo. E com você?

 

Sabia que a pergunta era mais para rebater a sua, mas fez Julinho parar e observar os arredores. Rogerinho e Renan trocavam carícias e cochichos estranhamente silenciosos. Olhou na direção da barraca de doces e viu sua mãe conversar animada com as amigas. Tinham rostos conhecidos por todos os lados, mesmo alguns que lhe traziam memórias meio tristes, como Padre João, virando um copo provavelmente de quentão com avidez, que lhe trazia lembranças de tardes passadas na casa do padre porque seus pais não queriam que soubesse dos problemas que ocorriam em casa (ele sabia). E, se tudo aquilo o levara até ali, até que não tinha do que reclamar. 

 

\- Tá tudo ótimo. - Respondeu, com firmeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Exaltem esses ships lindos, galera, nem só de spriterkombi vive o homem, mas de vários outros ships com cada vez menos base no canon.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem :)


End file.
